Petit Emmerdeur VS Professeur Sexy
by Angelyoru
Summary: Résumé : Un ring (une classe) et deux adversaires : Petit Emmerdeur VS Professeur Sexy. Attention le match à commencer ! Qui gagnera ?
1. Petit Emmerdeur VS Professeur Sexy

Titre : Petit Emmerdeur VS Professeur Sexy

Résumé : Un ring (une classe) et deux adversaires : Petit Emmerdeur VS Professeur Sexy. Attention le match à commencer ! Qui gagnera ?

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais l'histoire si~

Note : Salut les gens ! Alors pour ce challenge j'me suis inspirée de petites blagues piocher sur le net et que j'ai arrangée à ma sauce pour ce texte. J'espère que cela vous plaira et que cela vous fera rire autant qu'à moi ;3

**Texte Saint Valentin**

**DÉFI ÉCRITURE STEREK : Spécial St Valentin**

**Challenge écriture Sterek**

**Voici les règles:**

**\- Thème : Relation hiérarchique**

**\- OS de 1000 mots minimum**

**\- Happy end obligatoire**

**\- Publication à effectuer le 14 février en mentionnant qu'il s'agit d'un défi écriture du groupe Sterek's Pack.**

* * *

-Je vous dérange peut être Monsieur Stilinski ? Questionna une voix ferme.

Le dit Monsieur Stilinski, se retourna vers la voix et prit une allure tout à fait innocente en répondant:

-Pas du tout Professeur, vous pouvez continuer tranquillement. Fit Stiles tout sourire.

Sourire que ne lui rendit par le dit Professeur qui fronça des sourcils face à la réplique de son élève.

-Et si vous veniez au tableau nous résoudre ce problème au lieu de bavarder avec votre camarade, rétorqua le Professeur.

-Bien sur Monsieur Hale. Dit Stiles avant de se lever puis d'aller au tableau, toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

Passant devant le Professeur, Stiles ne put s'empêcher de jeter coup un œil vers celui-ci, appréciant la vue de son Professeur de Mathématiques. Monsieur Derek Hale. Monsieur Sourwolf pour les intimes, enfin il n'y avait que Stiles pour le qualifier ainsi et sûrement pas devant le dénommer. Donc Monsieur Hale.

Celui-ci avait tout du fantasme du Professeur Sexy. Grand, musclé, une barbe de trois jours bien taillée, des yeux aux couleurs insondables, une chevelure de jais et surtout une voix à faire gémir la plus sainte des nonnes ! Même celle (ou celui ?) dans le film d'horreur la Nonne.

Célibataire, issu d'une grande famille et ayant un berger allemand s'appelant Tyler. Comment se fait-il qu'il connaissait tout cela sur son Professeur dites vous ? Eh bien, c'est simple ! Cela s'est fait après plusieurs heures de recherches et, non, son ami Danny ne l'avait aucunement aider à pirater l'ordinateur du professeur. Non non aucunement. Et aussi il ne ressemblait en rien à un stalker... Juste à un simple étudiant voulant savoir qui exactement était le professeur lui enseignant les mathématiques. Après tout c'était de son avenir dont on parlait enfin plutôt de l'avenir de plusieurs étudiants qui était confié aux mains du jeune Professeur Sexy Hale. Et quel mains ! Grandes et fortes. Parfaites pour se poser sur ses hanches, les agripper et-Hum où en était-il déjà ? Ah oui !

Derek Hale était un vrai Apollon qui animait tous les fantasmes et les rêves érotiques du jeune Stiles.

Mais comme toutes choses qui semblent parfaites dans ce monde, il y avait bien sûr le revers de la médaille. Car son beau et séduisant Professeur de Maths avait certes un corps de rêves et des sourcils sexy, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il avait aussi un caractère de merde qui allait avec.

Et à chaque cours, Stiles en subissait beaucoup de ce mauvais caractère. Depuis le premier jour en faite qu'il le subissait.

Il faut dire aussi qu'il n'avait pas aider ce jour là. Renverser son triple cappuccino avec double dose de sucre sur son Professeur dès le premier cours... Y'avait quand même pire comme toute première impression non ? Non ? Bande de menteur !

Remarque cela lui avait permit de voir la marchandise qu'offrait le professeur avec le liquide noir qui avait moulé à la perfection la chemise blanche de Monsieur Hale, montrant son torse musclé. Un véritable plaisir pour les yeux. Mais le plaisir avait été de courte durée face au regard noir du Professeur.

Depuis ce merveilleux/catastrophique jour, le beau Professeur Hale l'avait prit en grippe et Stiles, étant du genre grande gueule voir carrément suicidaire, le lui rendait bien. Car Stiles adorait agacé son beau Professeur et surtout voir ses yeux sombres n'être diriger que vers lui. Cela le faisait devenir tout chose...

Comme là maintenant, devant le tableau, il pouvait sentir sur sa nuque le regard indéchiffrable du beau Professeur. Attendant qu'il fasse l'exercice demander.

Alors ne voulant pas décevoir son chère Professeur et son auditoire impatient de voir comment il allait encore s'attirer les foudres du Professeur de Maths. Stiles prit lentement le feutre, déboucha le bouchon puis après un instant de réflexion, alors que plusieurs étudiants retenaient leurs respirations. L'hyperactif pris l'effaceur et d'un coup effaça tout le problème, écrivant à la place "problème résolu".

Après ceci toute la classe se mit à plus ou moins rire. Le professeur faisait parti de ceux ne riant pas et lançait, à la place, un regard noir au jeune homme qui frissonna.

Jeune homme qui sourit insolemment au Hale qui lui dit de retourner à sa place, non sans lui avoir donner des devoirs supplémentaires comme guise de punition. Qu'à cela tienne, Stiles adorait particulièrement les devoirs de son chère professeur autoritaire.

* * *

1er Round

Petit emmerdeur: 1

VS

Professeur Sexy: 0

* * *

Nous étions presque à la fin de l'année Universitaire et c'était bientôt les premiers examens pour tous les étudiants. Tout le monde était sur le pieds de guerre. Les devoirs et les leçons pleuvaient à la pelle. Les professeurs se transformaient en d'horrible tortionnaire bourrant le crâne de leurs pauvres étudiants qui suppliaient grâce pour leurs cerveau en surchauffe qui étaient prêt à exploser.

Dans une classe nous parlions justement des examens à venir. Celle du séduisant Professeur Hale qui rappela à sa classe que d'ici un mois aura lieu les premiers examens. Il leur précisa qu'aucune absence ne pourra être tolérée, sans motif sérieux, du type accident, grave maladie ou décès d'un proche… Au fond de l'auditoire, un jeune étudiant hyperactif dit sur le ton de la plaisanterie à sa meilleure amie, Lydia:

–Et en cas de très grande fatigue pour activité sexuelle débordante ? Dit Stiles dans une boutade, ne prenant pas la peine de baisser le ton de sa voix.

Lydia soupira d'ennui, légèrement amusé de la bêtise de son ami qui lui sourit en retour. Sourire qu'il perdit vite quand retentit une voix:

–Alors vous écrirez avec l'autre main Monsieur Stilinski.

Tout l'auditoire éclata de rire aux mots du Professeur sous la moue faussement vexé du jeune hyperactif.

Le Hale sourit en retour, content d'avoir réussi à faire taire le fauteur de trouble. Mais celui-ci n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

* * *

2ème Round

Petit emmerdeur: 1

VS

Professeur Sexy : 1

* * *

Le jour suivant, Stiles était tout à fait radieux ou plutôt tout à fait flippant avec son grand sourire plaqué sur le visage, se dit Scott qui regarda suspicieusement son meilleur ami.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Bro ? T'as enfin réussi à épingler « ton Prof sexy » contre un mur ? Questionna finalement Scott.

En entendant la dernière question posée par son presque frère, le sourire joyeux de Stiles se figea avant que des rougeurs n'apparaissent sur ses joues.

-Mais n-non ! P-pas du tout ! Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?! Bafouilla Stiles.

-C'est ton sourire

-Quoi mon sourire ? Fit interrogateur Stiles.

-T'as ce sourire que tu fais avant ou même après que t'es fait une grosse connerie comme la fois où t'avais décoré le bureau de Harris d'autocollant de licorne et d'Hello Kitty sur fond de peinture rose. En plus de mettre en boucle les enceintes qui avaient répété encore et encore la chanson de My Little Pony.

-Hey je te signale que t'avais été avec moi sur ce coup !

-Oui mais c'était ton idée et au final on a fini dans la salle d'interrogatoire de ton shérif de père en plus d'être collé tout les soirs pendant un mois !

-Bof ça en valait la peine. Dit négligemment Stiles.

-Parle pour toi ! À cause des heures de retenues, j'ai dû annuler plusieurs soirées avec Allison !

-Roooh c'est bon y a prescription là, dit Stiles en faisant la moue. Et puis la tête de Harris était quand même impayable sur le coup tu dois l'avouer Bro.

Stiles se mit à rigoler rien qu'en repensant à la tête de son odieux ancien professeur de chimie. On aurait dit que Harris avait avalé des tonnes de piment fort tellement son visage avait été rouge de colère. Le rouge lui allait bien au teint, se dit Stiles, mort de rire.

-Hmm... fini par approuvé Scott, repensant lui aussi à ce moment où il avait cru que le professeur de chimie allait faire un AVC.

-Et donc quel coup fourré as-tu préparé pour avoir ce sourire ? Demanda Scott, connaissant par cœur son meilleur ami et ses idées farfelues.

-C'est un SE-CRET ! Dit Stiles tout sourire en accentuant bien le mot « secret ».

Et sur cette dernière phrase pleine de mystère, Stiles s'en alla pour son prochain cours, tout guilleret et limite en train de sautiller en marchant. Il manquerait plus qu'il fredonne une musique pour compléter le tableau effrayant que donnait son meilleur ami.

-Hmm~

Autant pour lui, Scott plaignait le pauvre bougre qui allait faire les frais de la bonne humeur de son presque frère. Ou plutôt de son démon de meilleur ami...

* * *

**~Deux jours plus tard~**

Une nouvelle semaine. Une autre journée qui commence et une autre journée à devoir faire cours à des étudiants attardés ou plutôt à un étudiant attardé et hyperactif de surcroît.

Derek sentait que cette journée allait être une nouvelle épreuve dure à passer surtout pour essayer de ne pas étrangler un certain jeune homme constellé de grains de beauté.

Lorsque Monsieur Hale entra dans la salle de classe ce jour-là, il remarqua aussitôt que quelqu'un avait écrit le mot « Pénis » sur le tableau.

Le visage impassible devant tant de bêtises et d'immaturité. Il scruta tous les visages de la classe pour tenter de déceler qui aurait pu faire le coup. Scrutant avec insistance le seul et unique fauteur de trouble de sa classe, Stiles Stilinski. Celui-ci avait les bras et la tête tranquillement reposer sur la table, semblant endormi.

Ne voulant pas perdre de temps et donner de l'importance devant tant d'enfantillage. Derek effaça le tableau et commença son cours comme si de rien ne s'était passé.

De son côté, Stiles le visage toujours fiché entre ses bras, sourit.

Le lendemain, le Professeur Hale entra dans la classe et remarqua tout de suite que quelqu'un, sûrement la même personne qu'hier, avait écrit le mot « Pénis » un peu plus grand sur le tableau. Le professeur effaça alors à nouveau le tableau sans rien dire et commença son cours.

Le tout sous le sourire cacher de Stiles et le roulement d'yeux exaspéré de Lydia qui soupira devant tant de bêtises. Sachant pertinemment qui était l'auteur de cette ânerie.

Et cela continua ainsi encore et encore, chaque jour, le message grossissant à mesure que Derek l'effaçait et l'agaçant de plus en plus en passant.

Jusqu'à ce que vint enfin le dernier jour de la semaine où le Hale entra et s'attendait encore à lire le mot « Pénis » en gros plan sur le tableau, mais à la place, il y avait écrit:

–PLUS VOUS LE FROTTEZ, PLUS IL GROSSIT !

Là, le professeur Hale ouvrit grands les yeux et rougit légèrement de gêne ? Ou de colère ? Personne ne le sût, en tout les cas suite à cela il s'en suivit un rire tonitruant venant de nulle autre que le grand Stiles Stilinski.

-STILINSKI !

Oups ? Démasqué

Mais cela en valait la peine surtout que le beau Professeur avait réussi à détrôner Harris et son teint rouge tomate.

Le rouge coquelicot allait tellement mieux au Hale.

* * *

3ème Round

Petit emmerdeur: 2

VS

Professeur Sexy : 1

* * *

Les examens étaient enfin finis et bien sûr avec ça, la fin des cours. Malheureusement, pour ce pauvre Stiles qui aurait aimé pouvoir suivre encore les cours de son beau Professeur de Mathématiques.

Il n'allait plus revoir son Sexy Sourwolf et son magnifique corps de dieu grec avant la rentrée ! Le seul réconfort qu'il aura, sera plusieurs dizaines de photos du Hale, ainsi que la tasse de celui-ci pour y pleurer dedans. Et son caleçon... Oui il les lui avait piquer et alors ? Est-ce que c'est un crime ? Non ne répondez pas, être sans coeur ! Pour la peine vous ne saurez pas comment il a put avoir le caleçon de Derek Hale Nah !

Mais au final il n'en restait pas moins que Stiles ne reverra plus son fantasme vivant avant très très longtemps. Quelle tragédie ! Se dit Stiles en poussant un immense soupir à fendre l'âme.

Trop plonger dans ses pensées moroses, Stiles n'eut pas conscience que ses pas l'avaient emmené vers la salle de classe où enseignait son apollon.

Il ne reprit pied avec la réalité qu'à quelques pas de la salle de cours. D'où en sortait justement l'homme de toutes ses pensées. Monsieur Derek Hale.

Monsieur Derek Hale qui le remarqua.

Monsieur Derek Hale qui ferma la porte de sa salle de classe.

Monsieur Derek Hale qui marchait maintenant dans sa direction.

Monsieur Derek Hale qui marchait vers lui, seul, dans le couloir.

Sans personne aux alentours.

Professeur-je-suis-trop-sexy-Hale qui allait vers lui, dans un couloir seul, et avec un sourire collé au visage. Et sans de froncements de sourcils !

Avec... le... sourire...

Et... sans froncer... les sourcils...

Stiles vit blanc...

Une blancheur immaculée telle les ailes d'un ange descendu du ciel...

Ou bien telle la blancheur du sourire de son professeur...

Jamais Stiles n'avait vu le Sexe Machine Hale lui envoyer un sourire aussi flamboyant !

Aussi merveilleux !

Aussi beau !

Aussi bandant !

Calme Mini-Stiles, reste calme... RESTE CALME ! OH BORDEL ! HELP ME !

Dans le doute, se reprenant, Stiles regarda discrètement derrière lui pour voir si le sourire charmeur du Professeur lui était destiné. Personne derrière lui, ni à côté, donc oui. Ce sourire était bien pour lui. Et d'ailleurs le charmant Hale s'arrêta pile devant le corps figé du pauvre étudiant, le regard dans le sien et ce sourire Colgate White toujours sur la face.

-Bonjour Monsieur Stilinski, comment se sont passés vos examens ? Questionna le beau Hale.

C'était lui qui rêvait ou bien la voix du ténébreux professeur était plus grave et suave ?

-Euh bien... très bien, Professeur Hale... Balbutia maladroitement le jeune hyperactif.

-Tant mieux. Dit le jeune Professeur. Car j'espère bien vous revoir l'année prochaine dans ma classe...

Oh bon sang, non Stiles ne rêvait pas !

Le regard intense et la voix partant sur une note plus basse à la fin de la phrase ne mentait pas.

-Hmm... oui oui moi aussi je...j'espère vous retrouvez l'année... prochaine... dit hésitant Stiles, reculant d'un pas face à la proximité du Professeur. Et terminant au pied du mur.

Et non pas littéralement, y avait vraiment un mur derrière lui ! Foutu machin, on les foutait vraiment partout ces trucs là !

Le Hale le suivit dans le mouvement, coinçant presque le pauvre étudiant.

-Je vous sens hésitant Monsieur Stilinski ? Je vous ai connu plus... provocateur. Est-ce la fatigue dû aux examens ou... autre chose ? Questionna la voix chaude.

Le jeune homme le regarda en coin. Ne sachant pas comment interagir avec le Professeur de Maths, jamais il ne s'était retrouvé seul avec celui-ci. Il ouvrit finalement la bouche avant de dire:

-Non non rien de... tout cela Professeur...

Après cette phrase un long silence qui dura une éternité, si vous voulez l'avis de Stiles, se fit entre les deux hommes. Mais au grand soulagement (ou non ?) de l'hyperactif, l'autre poursuivit:

–Dites moi Monsieur Stilinski.

-Oui ? Monsieur Hale ? Fit Stiles, toujours hésitant.

-En tant que votre Professeur, vous préféreriez que je vous interroge ou que... je vous donne un rendez-vous ?

Le garçon, surpris, en restant un moment muet. Le rouge macula ses joues constellés de grains de beauté. Avait-il bien entendu ? Devrait-il aller voir un spécialiste pour faire examiner ses oreilles ? Il s'était bien laver les oreilles ce matin non ? Le sonotone coûtait combien ces temps-ci ? Mais surtout AVAIT-IL BIEN ENTENDUUUUUHHH ?!

Voyant le visage en expectative de l'homme, Stiles se dit que quitte à avoir mal entendu autant répondre franchement.

Il ne lui venu pas à l'idée de demander au professeur de répéter sa question... les adolescents et leurs hormones...

La parole, miraculeusement, lui revint et tel un Messi, il répondit à la question d'une voix forte et déterminée :

– Euh… Je préfère un rendez-vous… Monsieur... Hale ?

Heureusement que Stiles n'avait jamais voulu être politicien, il aurait été manger tout cru le pauvre. Et ce jusqu'à l'os !

Le silence était de mise. Le souffle chaud du Professeur se répercuta sur les lèvres entrouvertes du jeune étudiant. La proximité entre leurs deux corps était une véritable fournaise pour Stiles. Sa respiration devint hacher, son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine tel un taureau dansant la Samba et cela alla même jusqu'à la Salsa lorsque Derek ne se retrouva qu'à quelques centimètres de sa bouche.

–Très bien alors... Stiles resta fasciné devant la bouche qui se mouvait devant lui. L'attente était insupportable. La proximité avec ce corps chaud et musclé était un véritable enfer. Pourquoi donc l'univers était-il contre lui ? Hein ?!

-À l'année prochaine Monsieur Stilinski.

HEIN ?! QUOI ?!

Second black-out.

Plus rien...

Plus de bouche à quelques centimètres de la sienne.

Plus de corps presque collé au sien.

Plus de voix grave et sexy lui murmurant des mots doux à ses oreilles. Ouais bon ça, ça sortait de son fantasme mais qu'on le laisse fantasmer aussi !

Et surtout plus de Professeur Sexy devant lui...

Celui-ci s'étant éclipsé au moment du second black out de Stiles, laissant le pauvre étudiant qui resta immobile pendant une demi-heure dans le couloir universitaire...

* * *

Résultat du match

Victoire par KO du Professeur Sexy !

Fin

Voilà la fin ! Alors j'espère que ça vous a plu !

Dites moi tout dans une review ;3


	2. La guerre est déclarée

Salut les gens ! Alors comme vous êtes beaucoup à m'avoir demandé une suite et ben TADAAAAAA ! Voici la suite de Petit Emmerdeur VS Professeur Sexy !

Après l'avoir fait lire à mon amie Soso et avoir eu son approbation ainsi qu'une demande que sûrement vous me ferez aussi (ou non) à la fin de cette suite, je vous dis :

Désolée pour les fautes et surtout Bonne lecture~

* * *

**La guerre est déclarée**

-Rentrée~ Rentrée~ Rentrééééééééeeuuuuh~ !

-Aïe mes oreilles Bro !

-Rentrée !

La voix chantant horriblement faux s'arrêta enfin de chanter au plus grand soulagement de Scott et de ses pauvres oreilles martyrisées. Mais cela n'empêcha pas Stiles, qui était l'auteur de la fameuse chanson, de fredonner joyeusement tout heureux de retourner en cours après de très longue vacance.

Bien sûr il avait été heureux de passer plus de temps avec son père, de souffler un peu loin du stress qu'était l'Université mais cela ne l'avait pas empêcher de penser jour et nuit à son Professeur Sexy Hale. De son corps, de sa voix, de ses yeux incroyable... mais surtout du jour de la fin des partiels où le beau Hale lui avait implicitement demander si il voulait sortir avec lui. Merveilleux jour mais aussi le plus frustrant jour de sa vie.

À ce moment là, Stiles n'avait pas sut comment réagir. Restant planté sur place, seul, avec le cerveau complètement disjoncté. Mais cette fois, oui cette fois il ne se laissera pas faire !

Sexy Hale avait peut être gagner la bataille mais pas la guerre !

Le combat commence !

Petit Emmerdeur VS Professeur Sexy

* * *

-Bonjour à tous, je vous félicite pour avoir réussi vos examens et je suis aussi ravie de revoir certains d'entre vous dans mon cours.

En disant ces derniers mots, le Hale regarda l'hyperactif avant de détourner le regard vers le reste de la classe.

-J'espère pour vous que même pendant cette période de vacance vous ayez tous réviser car cette nouvelle année sera tout aussi dure que la précédente voir même plus.

« Oh crois moi mon beau il y aura bien quelque chose de dure mais pas cette année entre nous » pensa Stiles en dévorant des yeux son magnifique Professeur.

-Maintenant commençons le cours avec quelques exercices fait l'an dernier afin que je puisse voir qui se sont relâchés ou non pendant les vacances. Sortez tous une feuille. Ordonna le Professeur en se dirigeant vers son tableau blanc, inconscient du regard brûlant du jeune Stilinski dans son dos.

Et c'est ainsi que le cours commença. Le Professeur de Mathématiques donnant des exercices, passant entre les tables et aidant certains élèves avec leurs problèmes de maths. Plusieurs fois, Stiles retint sa respiration en sentant la présence du jeune Professeur près de lui. Malgré cela Stiles essaya, tant bien que mal, de faire les exercices notés au tableau. Stiles gratta son stylo sur sa feuille et cela lui permit, au bout d'un moment, d'être totalement concentré sur sa feuille et non plus sur ce qui l'entourait. Il était d'ailleurs tellement concentré sur un exercice particulièrement compliqué qu'il ne remarqua pas la présence de son Professeur, dans son dos et penché par dessus son épaule.

-Avez-vous besoin d'aide Monsieur Stilinski ? Souffla la voix suave de l'autre homme.

Le jeune homme sursauta sur place, surprit, avant de tourner la tête vivement vers le Hale, debout derrière lui et qui le regardait avec intensité. Le jeune homme déglutit légèrement, ce que remarqua le Professeur, avant de se reprendre. C'était sa chance de frapper le premier coup.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide Professeur Hale.

-Vous en êtes sur ? Insista le Hale, la voix plus basse et le corps légèrement penché en avant.

-Oui tout à fait enfin peut être que... Stiles se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, faussement hésitant.

Le Professeur de Mathématiques glissa son regard vers les lèvres maltraitées avant de revenir un peu plus haut.

-Que ? Le Sexy Hale se déplaça sur le côté, bloquant la vue du plus jeune au reste de la classe, les confinant dans une certaine intimité.

Voyant son Professeur tout à son écoute, Stiles recula sur sa chaise, le dos appuyé contre le dossier et les jambes écartés. Une de ses mains tenaient toujours son stylo et reposait tranquillement sur sa feuille d'exercice tandis que l'autre s'égara sur une de ses cuisses. Cette même main qui était observée par des yeux sombres appartenant à l'homme en face de l'étudiant.

Jouant le tout pour le tout, Stiles répondit à l'autre sur un ton tout aussi bas que celui du beau ténébreux:

-Un coup de main serait bien meilleur que de l'aide pour mon problème Professeur Hale...

Le sous entendu était plus qu'explicite pour les deux hommes et le langage corporel du plus jeune encore plus. Après un long silence tendu. Stiles retira finalement sa main d'entre ses cuisses avant de se pencher à nouveau sur sa copie. Reprenant une attitude d'élève studieux qui fait ses devoirs.

-Mais je pense que je vais essayer d'y arriver seul pour l'instant, Professeur. Merci pour votre sollicitude. Reprit le plus jeune comme si il n'avait pas essayé de chauffer son Professeur de Mathématiques en pleine salle de classe.

-Bien comme vous voudrez, dit l'autre. Un grondement pouvait presque être perceptible dans sa voix et le plus jeune le remarqua.

Le plus vieux se détourna de l'étudiant avant de repartir vers son bureau. Les épaules quelques peu crispées.

Voyant son adversaire prendre la fuite, Stiles ne put s'empêcher de faire un grand sourire triomphant qui disparut vite lorsque le Professeur se retourna vers la classe.

Que la guerre commence !

* * *

1er Round

Petit Emmerdeur: 1

VS

Professeur Sexy: 0

* * *

Et c'est ainsi que commença la nouvelle année. Une guerre entre un étudiant hyperactif et un professeur grognon. Les deux partis s'opposant à chaque fois qu'ils se rencontraient en cours. Que ce soit de façon ouverte dites en classe ou bien de façon discrète entre eux quand cela devenait plus intime. Les deux hommes se cherchaient, se trouvaient et se tentaient. Jouant à qui craquera le premier.

Et aucun des deux n'étaient prêt à laisser l'autre gagner.

Mettant à rude épreuve la patience de l'autre comme un certain hyperactif très doué dans ce domaine.

* * *

-Le cours est fini pour aujourd'hui, je vous demanderais, avant de sortir, de me rendre vos devoirs que je vous ai donné au dernier cours. Dit le professeur Hale assis à son bureau.

À tour de rôle les étudiants déposèrent leurs devoirs sur le bureau de leur enseignant avant de quitter précipitamment la classe pour leur prochain cours. Seul un ne se précipita pas hors de la salle, prenant même tout son temps en rangeant ses affaires. Stiles, car c'était bien lui, fini par jeter négligemment son sac à dos par dessus son épaule avant de se diriger tranquillement vers la sortie. Mais il n'arriva pas à destination car une voix rauque le retint.

-Vous n'oubliez pas quelque chose Monsieur Stilinski ?

Stiles s'arrêta à mi chemin de la sortie avant de se retourner vers son professeur qui le regardait. Placardant un sourire angélique sur son visage, Stiles répondit à l'autre homme:

-Hmm non professeur, ai-je oublié quelque chose ? Demanda tout sourire le jeune homme.

Pas dupe face au sourire de l'autre, le Hale continua sur un ton neutre:

-Votre devoir de mathématiques.

-Ah oui ! Mon devoir ! S'exclama exagérément Stiles.

-Oui votre devoir, où est-il ?

-Eh ben... fit hésitant Stiles. Il s'est... suicidé.

-Quoi ? Questionna le professeur, sidéré par la réponse du fauteur de trouble.

Ne prenant pas en compte le ton surpris de l'autre, Stiles continua de s'expliquer:

-Vous comprenez il avait beaucoup de problèmes, le pauvre. J'ai eu pitié de lui alors je l'ai aidé à aller de l'avant en y mettant des petits cœurs et des mots d'amour mais même avec toute mon affection et beaucoup d'antidépresseur il a fait le grand saut... dans la poubelle. Pauvre devoir... ça m'a fendu le cœur pour lui... j'espère qu'il pourra se recycler et vivre une vie meilleure comme devenir une carte postale ! Ça c'est la belle vie ! S'exclama Stiles, ayant l'air vraiment compatissant pour son devoir de maths.

-Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je dois aller rejoindre mon prochain cours. Au revoir Professeur Hale ! S'exclama vivement l'autre, faisant un signe d'adieu à l'homme et sortant de la salle de classe vide de tout élève.

L'élément perturbateur partis, le professeur resta un moment stoïque, essayant d'analyser les dires farfelus du jeune étudiant avant de-

-STILINSKI !

Hurler le nom du diablotin qui s'empressa de courir au plus vite loin de la fureur de son professeur.

* * *

2ème Round

Devoir-Oups ! Petit Emmerdeur: 2

VS

Professeur Sexy: 0

* * *

-Lève toi tu vas être en retard ! Cria une voix féminine à travers la porte.

-Hmmmm... noooonnn... grogna une voix endormie. Mettant un de ses oreillers sur sa tête tout en essayant de se rendormir.

-Mais lève toi feignasse ! Cria à nouveau la voix, cette fois elle débarqua en claquant la porte contre le mur. Faisant sursauter dans son lit la forme précédemment endormie.

-Mais ça va pas la tête ?! Fit la feignasse en question qui se redressa sur son lit.

-Il faut que tu te réveilles pour aller à l'université. Dit la jeune femme, les mains sur les hanches et ignorant complètement le ton ulcéré de l'homme au lit.

-Non. Répondit l'homme de façon catégorique.

La jeune femme leva les yeux aux ciels, blasé par le comportement de l'autre avant de se répéter.

-Ne fait pas l'enfant. T'es un adulte et comme l'adulte que tu es: tu vas te lever, t'habiller, prendre un petit déjeuner puis partir en cours !

-Nan. Refit l'homme buter. Je ne veux pas y aller.

-Mais c'est pas vrai ! C'est quand même toi le professeur ! C'est encore à cause de ton étudiant rebelle ? Franchement prenez vous une classe vide ou une chambre puis sautez vous dessus ! Ça soulagerait tout le monde et surtout toi Monsieur le frustrer ! S'excita la jeune femme, levant les mains au ciel avant de partir précipitamment de la chambre.

-LAURA !

-Moi aussi je t'aime p'tit loup. Rit la sœur de Derek Hale. Fière d'avoir fait enrager son petit frère. Son passe temps préféré.

Le p'tit loup en question finit par se laisser tomber sur le lit, poussant un long soupir qui exprimait bien son exaspération face au comportement enfantin de sa sœur. Elle s'entendrait bien avec une certaine personne qu'il connaissait tiens. À cette pensée, le Hale fut pris d'un frisson d'effroi. Si ces deux là se rencontraient, ce serait l'apocalypse voir un véritable enfer surtout pour lui.

Poussant un autre soupir, Derek se dit qu'il pourrait bien rater les cours aujourd'hui. Après tout il n'avait jamais été absent jusque là alors-

-BOUGE TES FESSES OÙ C'EST MOI QUI Y VAIT À TA PLACE ! Hurla la charmante voix de sa sœur.

Alors il vaudrait mieux qu'il y aille car il aimait son travail ainsi que la Terre comme elle était aujourd'hui. Et sur ces bonnes pensées, Derek se leva en vitesse de son seul soutien du moment, son lit, et partit dans la salle de bain prendre une douche pour bien se réveiller avant de commencer son merveilleux travail.

Désolé les gens pas d'apocalypse pour aujourd'hui.

* * *

Grande Sœur Sadique: 1

VS

P'tit Loup Bougon: 0

* * *

-Hey à ton avis Lydia, quelle est la différence entre une licorne et un prof sympa ?

La belle rousse ou plutôt blonde vénitienne, regarda l'énergumène qui lui servait de meilleur ami d'un œil dédaigneux. L'énergumène en question, depuis longtemps insensible aux œillades noires de son amie, décida de répondre lui même à sa question.

-Aucune, les deux n'existent pas ! S'exclama tout joyeux l'hyperactif, fière de sa blague.

La blonde leva les yeux au ciel face à l'exubérance de son ami. Ami qui ne fit que sourire encore plus face à l'attitude de l'autre fille.

-Et vous Monsieur Stilinski connaissez-vous la différence entre le soleil et votre humour ? Demanda une voix rauque, attirant l'attention des deux étudiants ainsi que de quelques autres personnes autour.

-Euh... Non monsieur, ils sont tout les deux brillants. Répondit effrontément le jeune homme.

-Aucunement, le soleil est un astre ... et votre humour un désastre ! Dit catégoriquement le Hale, provoquant des éclats de rire chez ceux et celles qui entendirent la réponse du Professeur.

Stiles sourit beaucoup moins après cela mais se dit que ce n'était que partie remise.

* * *

3ème Round

Petit Emmerdeur: 2

VS

Professeur Sexy: 1

* * *

**Quelques jours plus tard...**

-Très bien pour l'exercice suivant j'aimerais que quelqu'un me dise si une matrice est nilpotente, si et seulement si, elle est semblable à une matrice triangulaire dont les coefficients diagonaux sont nuls. Pour cela il faudra que vous raisonniez par récurrence sur la dimension en considérant un élément non nul du noyau de l'endomorphisme associé que l'on complètera ensuite en une base de l'espace. Quelqu'un peut il me donner la réponse ? Questionna le Professeur Hale, qui reçut plusieurs mains lever en réponse.

Le Hale parcourut la salle des yeux avant de tomber sur son élève perturbateur tout au fond de la classe, semblant dormir sur son bureau.

-Monsieur Stilinski pourriez-vous répondre à ma question au lieu de bailler aux corneilles où serait-ce trop vous demandez ? Éructa presque le Professeur.

En entendant la douce voix de son chère Professeur, Stiles ouvrit lentement les yeux. Un peu ensommeillé, il se releva sur sa chaise tout en s'étirant les bras en avant. Un bâillement lui échappa. Les yeux noirs du jeune Professeur suivaient attentivement chaque geste de son élève. Élève qui commençait doucement à lui faire perdre patience.

-Hmm excusez moi quelle est la question ? Fit l'insolent jeune homme.

Gardant son calme, le Professeur répéta sa question depuis le début tout en fixant le jeune homme. Une fois son monologue fini, un silence prit place dans la salle. Derek attendit la réponse à sa question tandis que Stiles fit mine de réfléchir puis, après avoir bailler légèrement dans sa main, il dit:

-Je ne veux pas répondre Professeur.

-Comment ça ? Vous ne voulez pas répondre ou vous ne savez pas la réponse ?

-J'ai décidé de ne plus répondre aux questions, annonça le jeune homme à son Professeur.

-Et en quel honneur ?

-J'ai vu aux infos qu'on avait abattu quelqu'un en Italie parce qu'il en savait trop et je tiens trop à la vie pour ça, Monsieur.

_-E tieni la tua licenza, Signore Stilinski ?! _(1)

-Euh quoi ?

-C'est de l'italien et comme nous ne sommes pas en Italie je vous demanderais de bien vouloir suivre le cours jusqu'au bout et de répondre aux questions quand je vous en pose. Et après vous pourrez vous inscrire à des cours d'Italien ou alors vous instruire un peu plus comme ça ils auront une bonne raison de vous tuer. Même si je ne m'étonnerais pas que même sans savoir, vous suscitiez des envies de meurtre aux Italiens ou même à d'autres personnes de nationalités différentes. Asséna, catégorique le Hale, provoquant quelques ricanements dans la salle mais qui se calmèrent vite sous l'œil noir du Professeur.

Stiles déglutit. Il avait peut être été un petit peu loin dans la blague.

-Maintenant poursuivons le cours _e senza dormire. _(2)

Le regard fixe, intense (et flippant) du Hale se détacha de celui du jeune hyperactif qui relâcha son souffle. N'ayant pas prit conscience de l'avoir retenue.

_-Merda._(3) Souffla Stiles.

_-Silenzio ! _(4)

Le brun claqua violemment sa bouche avant de se ruer en avant pour prendre son ordinateur portable et de s'y plonger la tête la première. Espérant ainsi échapper à son Professeur Sexy mais très en colère contre lui.

Résultat: Ne jamais provoquer un Derek-Sexy-Hale sur l'Italie.

* * *

4ème Round

Petit Emmerdeur: 2

VS

Professeur Sexy: 2

* * *

Durant les jours qui suivirent, Stiles essaya de se faire le plus petit possible. Prenant scrupuleusement en note les cours et restant éveillé au maximum afin d'échapper aux foudres du Professeur. Mais celui-ci resta égale à lui même, faisant cours comme si quelques jours plus tôt il n'avait pas remporté la dernière manche contre son élève. Il ignorait même Stiles, ne lui posant aucune question depuis et ne laissant son regard se fixer sur le jeune homme plus de quelques secondes.

Le jeune homme en question n'en pouvait plus de cette situation, être totalement ignorer par l'objet de ses fantasmes. C'était tout simplement insoutenable pour ne pas dire impossible. Mais malheureusement il n'avait pas d'idée pour remédier à cela, son brillant cerveau n'était plus que de la bouillie face à cette situation. Il avait bien eu une vague idée, dans ces instants de folies, impliquant un canard en plastique, un cure-dent et du ruban rose... mais non c'était bien trop fou et il ne voulait pas risquer de mettre le feu à l'Université.

Prenant toujours des notes, l'esprit ailleurs, Stiles n'eut pas conscience que la cloche venait de sonner, annonçant la fin des cours pour la journée. Il ne reprit conscience de son environnement qu'au moment où le dernier étudiant sortie de la salle. Le laissant totalement seul avec la personne de ses tourments. Ne voulant, pour l'instant, pas se retrouver seul avec son Professeur. Stiles rangea en vitesse ses affaires avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Mais alors qu'il avait la main sur la poignée de la porte, Stiles se figea sur place. Peut être que... Non ça ne marcherait sûrement pas mais... ça valait tout de même le coup d'essayer. C'était peut être le moment, et même le seul, où il pourrait enfin parler au Hale sans témoin autour. C'était peut être sa seule chance pour arranger les choses et peut être même avoir la réponse à une question qui le hantait depuis la dernière fois où ils s'étaient tout les deux retrouver seuls comme ici.

Avec une détermination renouvelée, Stiles relâcha la poignée de la porte avant de se retourner vers son Professeur... à quelques centimètres de son corps.

-AAAAH ! ÇA VA PAS ?! Hurla Stiles, faisant un grand bond en arrière, se cognant au passage la tête contre la porte et posant une main sur son coeur qui battait la chamade comme un beau diable.

Le souffle court, l'hyperactif essaya de reprendre sa respiration et son cœur dans un rythme normal. Patient, le Hale attendit que l'autre reprenne ses esprits avant de l'interroger sur son état de santé.

-Oui... oui ça va. C'est juste que... vous m'avez fait peur. Y'a pas idée de se glisser aussi silencieusement derrière quelqu'un comme ça ! Dit agacer le brun.

-Peut être que si vous ne bloquiez pas la sortie, je n'aurais pas eu à me « glisser aussi silencieusement » derrière vous. Reprit Derek avec les mots du jeune homme.

-Euh ouais mais bon... balbutia l'autre. Si vous pouviez vous reculez de quelques pas ça serait sympa hein.

Derek haussa un sourcil face à la demande de l'autre avant de la lui accordée et de reculer un peu.

-Vous vouliez me demander quelque choses Monsieur Stilinski ?

C'était sa chance ! Allez Stiles, un peu de courage tu vas y arriver !

-Euh en faites je voudrais m'excuser pour... l'autre fois ? Vous savez avec votre question, les italiens, les meurtres et tout. J'ai bien sentis que je vous avais agacé et depuis vous ne m'interrogez plus sur aucun sujet. Pourtant j'ai été irréprochable depuis, je suis plus concentré en cours, je ne parle plus et je ne dors même plus ! Enfin pas que je le fasse exprès pour ça hein mais c'est juste qu'avec mon hyperactivité bah mon médecin m'a donné un nouveau traitement y a pas longtemps et il est plutôt lourd. Faudra vraiment je lui en touche un mot sur ça mais Bref ! Je dors plus le jour que la nuit, j'arrête pas de rester éveillé et donc à force je passe plus de temps sur le net. C'est d'ailleurs là que j'ai vu ce truc sur le gars tuer en Italie car il en savait trop. Tiens ça me fait pensez aussi que j'ai lu un autre truc vraiment dingue ! Vous saviez que le sperme contient un taux de glucose très élevé. Donc il y a autant de glucose dans le sperme que dans le sucre. C'est quand même incroyable non ? Du coup vous croyez que ça a un goût sucré ?

-De quoi ?

-Bah le sperme. Répondit Stiles dans son délire avant de se bloquer totalement, prenant enfin conscience de qui était devant lui. C'est-à-dire son Professeur super Sexy pour qui il avait des sentiments plus que profond.

Et merde !

Complètement figer sur place, Stiles n'osa pas regarder son professeur en face. Dirigeant son regard n'importe où sauf sur l'homme en face de lui.

-Je dirais que cela à plus un goût amer que sucré.

Les yeux écarquillés, Stiles regarda enfin son professeur, choqué par la réponse de celui-ci. Dire ce genre de choses... et de manière naturelle en plus ! Bon sang mais il lui voulait sa mort à celui-là ou quoi ?!

-Ensuite je pense que cela peut dépendre des gens, par exemple. Derek s'approcha du brun. Je pencherais plutôt pour un goût sucré de votre part, Monsieur Stilinski.

C'était officiel... ce Prof beaucoup trop Sexy pour le propre bien de Stiles, voulait sa mort... et pas de façon douce et indolore mais plutôt-

-Mais il faudrait encore que je confirme cette théorie.

Douloureuse et très très lente...

-Les papilles gustatives sont sur le bout de la langue, et non au fond de la gorge ! Dit rapidement Stiles avant d'être rapidement interrompu par des lèvres sensuelles.

Des mains rudes agrippèrent ses hanches avant qu'il ne soit plaqué contre la porte derrière lui. Les mains pâles du jeune homme allèrent rencontrer les cheveux courts de l'homme. Approfondissant le baiser, les langues se mirent de la partie. Les deux langues s'enlaçaient et se découvraient pour la toute première fois. La chaleur de leurs corps était telle fournaise. Les jambes de l'étudiant s'écartèrent d'elles même lorsque la jambe de Derek s'infiltra entre elles. Cette même jambe qui se colla contre l'érection plus que évidente de l'étudiant qui gémit bruyamment contre la bouche vorace du professeur.

Mais comme dans toute bonne chance en ce monde, il y a une fin et malheureusement les êtres humains ont des besoins, le plus important d'entre eux: celui de respirer.

Alors Derek s'écarta lentement des lèvres rouges et gonflés de l'autre. Stiles poussa un léger gémissement dû au manque, les yeux fermés et les bras toujours enlacés autour de la nuque de l'autre. Le silence seulement interrompu par le souffle erratique du brun. Stiles essayait de retarder au maximum le moment où il devra rouvrir les yeux et découvrir que tout ceci n'était qu'encore un de ses fantasmes.

-Ouvre les yeux Stiles.

Oui un fantasme. Ou bien un doux rêve où il n'y avait vraiment que dans ses rêves que Derek Hale l'appelait par son prénom.

-Regarde moi. Souffla la voix chaude contre ses lèvres.

Tiens c'était plus réel que d'habitude.

-Stiles tu es avec moi ?

Une main chaude se posa sur sa joue et cela fit définitivement revenir Stiles qui rouvrit les yeux. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de regarder l'homme devant lui.

-C'est réel ? Demanda incertain Stiles.

Derek sourit face au visage si surpris et innocent du plus jeune.

-Oui c'est réel.

À la réponse de l'autre, Stiles comprit enfin que tout ceci ne faisait aucunement partie d'un de ses fantasmes et cela le fit sourire. Sourire que lui rendit le ténébreux professeur.

-Hmm j'en suis pas très sûr. Joueur, Stiles rapprocha son visage du plus vieux. Peut être qu'un autre baiser m'aidera à savoir si je rêve ou non ?

Derek haussa un sourcil, amusé par les propos de l'hyperactif.

-Tu ne veux pas plutôt un coup de main ? Questionna l'homme en appuyant sa jambe contre la dureté du brun. Brun qui gémit sous le geste.

Derek rit face à sa réaction avant de se pencher puis de déposer un chaste baiser sur les lèvres rougit de l'autre.

-Je pense que cela suffira pour aujourd'hui.

Derek s'écarta, retirant les bras du brun de sa nuque et laissant un froid entre leurs deux corps. Paniquer face à cet abandon, Stiles agrippa le bras du Professeur.

-Je... Fit Stiles ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autres.

Voyant l'air désemparé du plus jeune. Derek glissa doucement la main qui le tenait et la tint dans sa propre main avant de la porter à sa bouche et d'y poser un baiser. Le geste fit encore plus rougir l'étudiant si c'était possible. Le cœur battant, il attendit la suite.

-On se verra ce week-end pour vos cours particuliers Monsieur Stilinski.

-Ce... ce week-end ? Cours quoi ? Balbutia le jeune homme ne comprenant rien.

-Je pense qu'il vous faut des cours... particuliers. Le regard emplit de désir de l'homme engloba celui ahuri de l'autre. Et de la pratique ne vous fera pas de mal.

Le regard désireux se changea en un instant. Reprenant une attitude plus neutre, tel le professeur sérieux et grognon que Derek Hale est.

Passant à côté du brun, Derek ouvrit la porte de sortie puis poussa gentiment l'étudiant dehors.

-Je vous demanderais pour nos cours particuliers de faire les exercices de la page 37 à 39 de votre livre de cours. Si vous n'arrivez pas en faire certains vous n'aurez qu'à les laisser et je vous expliquerai en détails comment y remédier. Bonne journée à vous Monsieur Stilinski. Et sur ce le Professeur Sexy-Hale ferma la porte au nez du jeune homme abasourdi par le retournement de situation.

Comme un automate, Stiles fit demie tour puis partis. Se repassant en boucle et en boucle ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Il avait un rendez-vous ?

Un rendez-vous ce week-end ?

Avec son Professeur Super-Trop-Sexy-Hale ?

Enfin il n'en était pas très sûr mais... il avait bien entendu les mots « cours particuliers », « pratique » et « en détails ». Tout le reste était complètement flou.

Qu'à cela tienne ! Il allait se retrouver à nouveau seul, avec son Professeur et en dehors de l'Université en plus de cela.

Avec un peu de chance il aura l'occasion de pouvoir faire beaucoup de pratiques incluant des lèvres et un corps musclé contre le sien.

Vivement le week-end !

Résultat: L'alcool c'est comme les profs ça saoul surtout quand on a un Professeur Super-Sexy qui peut vous amenez au coma éthylique.

* * *

Match nul

Quoique ?

Encore vainqueur par KO du Professeur Sexy !

Fin

* * *

(1) Et à votre licence vous y tenez Monsieur Stilinski ?!

(2) et sans dormir.

(3) Merde.

(4) Silence !

Alors qu'en avez vous pensé ? Une petite review ? ;3


	3. Armistice et baiser de paix

Titre: Armistice et baiser de paix

Salut les gens ! Me revoilà pour la suite ! Dites merci à mon amie SosoLeCroco qui m'a convaincue d'écrire une suite et c'est à ses risques et périls car ce dernier chapitre est particulièrement lemonesque ! Attention c'est très très chaud mais vous en faites pas, pour ceux qui ne veulent pas lire le lemon, j'ai notée à partir de quand ça commence et quand ça se termine ;3

Note: Je voudrais remercier PA, Lola et Babylon pour leurs Reviews qui m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir ! Merci beaucoup les gens

Sur ce, voici la troisième et dernière partie de cette histoire, j'espère que vous apprécierez !

Bonne lecture ;3

* * *

-Oh bon sang ! Oh bon dieu ! Oh putain de Batman aux collants ultra moulant le paquet !

-Calme toi Stiles.

-Je peux pas !

Stiles était limite en hyper ventilation. Le cœur presque au bord des lèvres et faisant les cents pas dans le petit salon de leurs appartements à lui et à Scott. L'hyperactif était en totale panique car nous étions le week-end... et pas un week-end tout tranquille à jouer aux jeux vidéos toute la journée tout en grignotant des tonnes de cochonneries. Noooooonnn ! Plutôt le week-end où Stiles allait enfin devenir un homme ou non et où Derek Hale alias son Professeur Super Sexy allait venir chez eux, en dehors de l'université, pour lui faire des « cours particuliers ». Total stress !

« Oh par les miches de Superman ! C'est la crise ! »

Stiles respira rapidement, le monde autour de lui bougeait à toute vitesse et les petits oiseaux au dessus de sa tête chantait l'hymne de Dark Vador.

Tam-Tam-Tam Tam-Ta-Tam !

Tam-Ta-Tam !

Tam-Tam-Tam Tam-Ta-Tam-Tam-Ta-Taaaaaaaammmmm !

Et Plouf ! Hein ?!

Stiles cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, laissant glisser quelques gouttes d'eau sur ses joues.

-Scott ! Non mais t'es malade mec ?!

-C'était le seul moyen pour que t'arrête de paniquer telle une tortue sans tête, dit Scott, indifférent, tout en haussant les épaules.

-On dit poule sans tête ! Et donc pour toi me jeter de l'eau à la figure c'était ton seul moyen ?!

-C'était ça ou les restes de bouffes chinoise d'hier soir.

L'étudiant au teint pâle grommela dans sa barbe inexistante avant d'aller dans la salle de bain prendre une serviette pour s'essuyer. Et peut être aussi changer de chemise.

-Et donc... il arrive quand déjà ton Professeur Sexy ? Interrogea Scott.

Le visage dans une serviette, Stiles l'a releva en vitesse vers son meilleur ami.

-Attend tu déconne ?! Ça fait je ne sais combien de fois que je t'ai dis qu'il devait arriver vers 14h30 précise ! Je t'ai même montrer le mail qu'il m'avait envoyé en face ! Et tu t'es aussi arrangé pour ne pas être là de tout l'après-midi !

-Tu m'as plutôt obliger à le faire.

-Fait pas ta victime puisque tu vas rejoindre ta petite copine.

-Et toi tu vas te faire ton Professeur Sexy.

-Alors ça c'est vraiment dégueu Scott et très très petit de ta part, tu me déçoit ! Fit Stiles de façon dramatique.

-Ose me dire que j'ai tord Bro. Rétorqua Scott pas dupe face aux fausses manières prudes de son presque frère.

Stiles ne répliqua nullement et alla plutôt s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour prendre une nouvelle chemise. Le latino regarda sa montre et vit qu'il était l'heure pour lui de partir avant qu'il ne balance la bouffe chinoise sur son ami en panique.

-Bon j'y vais Stiles ! Soit toujours couvert surtout ! Cria Scott avant de prendre ses clés et sa veste puis de partir sous les cris indignés de son ami.

La porte claqua et le silence revint dans l'appartement des deux colocataires. L'hyperactif pesta dans sa bouche tout en maudissant son faux frère et en glissant une chemise neuve sur ses épaules.

L'après midi allait être longue, se dit Stiles en poussant un long soupir.

Le jeune homme finit par sortir de sa chambre avant de finalement revenir vite fait sur ses pas pour ranger quelques affaires qui y traînait ici et là. Tiens quand est-ce qu'il avait manger une banane ? Oh des bonbons aux chocolats ! Stop Stiles ! C'est pas le moment de faire une intoxication alimentaire ! Quoique ? On pouvait s'empoisonner avec du chocolat ?

Mais revenons au rangement. Après avoir ranger et jeter quelques trucs, Stiles sortit finalement de sa chambre qui n'avait jamais été aussi propre depuis... depuis son emménagement en faites. Il passa vite fait dans les autres pièces, rangeant ici et là avant de finalement s'avachir sur le canapé du salon.

-Fiouuu qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour ses beaux yeux. Dit tout haut Stiles tout en pensant à son Professeur Sexy.

Il n'empêche que cela le rendait très nerveux toute cette situation. Déjà que quand il avait reçu le mail de son professeur pour planifier leurs « cours particuliers » il avait faillit faire un AVC alors se retrouver tout seul en compagnie de son fantasme vivant... c'était carrément mettre un pied dans la tombe.

Le brun n'avait aucune idée de comment ce fameux cours à deux allait se passer. Est-ce que son professeur et lui allait vraiment passer leur temps à faire des exercices de maths ou effectuer d'autres types d'exercices plus physique que mathématique ?

Il avait toujours été bon en physique et l'était toujours donc pratiquer un cours sur la fusion des corps*... pourquoi pas ?

Tout à ses fantasmes plus intense les uns que les autres, Stiles ne fit pas attention à l'heure qui se mit à défiler jusqu'à ce qu'il n'entende la sonnerie venant de son interphone. Dans un sursaut, l'hyperactif se releva du canapé avant de regarder l'heure: 14h30. C'était lui. Comme un automate, Stiles dit au Hale à quel étage le rejoindre avant de lui ouvrir la porte de l'immeuble menant aux appartements.

Le jeune étudiant essaya de se calmer en attendant l'arrivé du professeur, il prit de profondes inspirations. Tout allait bien se passer et il n'allait sûrement pas s'échapper par la fenêtre. Surtout qu'il habitait quand même au quatrième étage alors...

Toc-Toc !

Ça y est son cœur était sortie de sa poitrine !

Toc-Toc !

Ah non autant pour lui, c'était juste la porte.

Dans une grande et dernière inspiration, Stiles se dirigea vers sa porte. Il actionna la poignée avant d'ouvrir celle-ci. Et c'est là qu'il tomba sur une vision de pure extase.

Veste en cuir noir.

T-shirt sombre hyper moulant.

Jean très très serré.

Barbe de trois jours bien taillé.

Sourire ravageur.

Et surtout yeux de braises.

En trois mots: carrément à tomber !

-Bonjour, salua suavement le beau gosse en puissance devant le pas de sa porte.

Stiles resta complètement bouché bée devant le mâle à l'état pure avant de se ressaisir et de bafouiller une réponse en retour à la salutation de l'homme. Le jeune homme se mit sur le côté, faisant signe à l'autre qu'il pouvait entrer.

L'étudiant referma derrière lui puis posa un moment son front contre la porte avant d'avoir bien vérifier que le beau professeur ne le verrait pas. Il poussa un soupir. Se donnant courage, Stiles se détacha de sa seule porte de sortie avant d'aller à la rencontre de son destin ! Et se dirigea tout de suite vers la cuisine ouverte.

-Vous voulez quelque chose à boire Professeur ?

-Non merci, ça ira.

-J'aurais bien besoin d'une bière moi, souffla tout bas le jeune homme.

-Vous avez dit quelque chose ?

-Euh non rien ! Rien du tout Professeur ! S'exclama l'hyperactif. Tout va très bien !

Le professeur de mathématiques se détourna du jeune homme avant d'aller vers le canapé du salon, il enleva sa veste puis la posa sur le dossier du sofa.

« Oh par Wonder woman en bikini ! » paniqua Stiles face aux muscles désormais bien visible sans la veste en cuir.

Sa vision de rêve lui montrait des bras puissants qui avaient l'air si confortables et si chaud. Stiles rêvait de les toucher, de les embrasser, de les vénérer...

Et ne parlons même pas de ce torse si beau avec ses pectoraux gonflés comme des ballons. C'était décidé ! Il allait construire un hôtel en l'honneur des T-shirt moulant !

-Je peux m'asseoir ? Demanda poliment le sex machine Hale.

Le jeune homme fini par sortir de ses rêveries et hocha la tête en réponse pour l'autre. N'ayant pas du tout confiance en sa voix pour répondre.

Dans un élan de courage, il alla rejoindre le bel Apollon non sans avoir vérifié au préalable qu'il n'avait pas baver. Heureusement que sa bouche était plus sec que le désert du Sahara. Une bière ne lui ferait vraiment pas de mal mais il avait tout de même besoin d'avoir les idées claires pour la suite des évènements.

Contournant le canapé, il s'y installa droit comme un i tandis que Derek se posa à côté de lui. Heureusement que ses devoirs étaient déjà posé juste devant eux, sur la table basse. Il n'aurait sûrement pas eu assez de force dans les jambes pour faire demi tour et aller les chercher dans sa chambre.

-Je vois que vous avez effectué les exercices que je vous avais demandé, constata Derek tout en prenant les feuilles sur la table.

Il les prit avant de les consulter un par un. Un silence se fit dans la pièce. Le silence tendu n'était pas du tout gênant pour Stiles, c'était même bienfaiteur pour lui. Le dos droit, Stiles attendit patiemment que le professeur finisse son inspection.

-Vous avez fait un excellent travail, Monsieur Stilinski même si je remarque quelques fautes dans un ou deux exercices.

-Ah bon ?

Stiles se rapprocha de l'homme, regardant la feuille que tenait l'homme en main. Celui-ci lui expliqua alors ce qui était en faute puis comment y remédier de façon simple et composé. L'étudiant ne remarqua rien de sa nouvelle proximité avec son professeur et continua de suivre les conseils de l'autre tout en l'interrogeant sur d'autres leçons de maths où il avait quelques difficultés à comprendre. Cet état d'esprit continua ainsi pendant une demi-heure avant que la sonnerie du portable du jeune homme ne le sorte de ses leçons particulières. Le fils Stilinski prit enfin conscience de sa proximité avec l'homme de ses pensées et s'écarta vivement.

-Euh je vais... voir... Ouais je vais... essaya de dire Stiles.

-D'accord prenons une pause, lui vint en aide le Hale.

Avec un hochement de tête, Stiles se mit debout avant de se rendre dans sa chambre. Il repéra son portable sur son lit avant de le prendre et de décrocher.

-Qu'est-ce qui y'a Scott ?! Cria presque Stiles tout en faisant les cents pas.

-Salut Stiles ! Oui ça va bien merci et toi ? Comment se passe ta leçon particulière~ ? Scott accentua le dernier mot d'une voix se voulant sexy.

-Sérieux c'est pour ça que tu m'appelles ? S'énerva Stiles, ne faisant pas attention au ton élever de sa voix.

-Ça et si vous aviez aussi utiliser les préservatifs que je t'ai laisser dans ta table de chevet ? Tu les as toujours j'espère ? Oh et le lubrifiant n'oublie pas ça Bro !

-Pour un mec 100% hétéro je suis drôlement surpris que tu sois aussi documenté sur le sexe entre homme. Fit le fils Stilinski, sarcastique.

-Je cherche juste à protéger mon frère de cœur adoré. Alors vous l'avez fait ? Vous avez enfin évacuer toute cette frustration sexuelle qui pourri tout le monde, et encore plus toi depuis des mois ? Si s'est déjà fait, c'est plutôt du rapide parce que ça fait même pas une heure que je suis partis.

-NON SCOTT ! Hurla Stiles en colère. On n'a rien fait ensemble ! On ne va rien faire ensemble ! Et on ne va encore moins utilisé tes préservatifs et ton putain de lubrifiant ! Alors maintenant je raccroche !

-Non attend St-, le téléphone raccrocha avant que Scott n'ai put en dire plus.

Stiles posa violemment son portable sur son bureau de travail avant de pousser un long soupir. Il n'avait jamais autant soupirer en une journée. C'est dire à quel point toute cette situation était stressante pour le pauvre étudiant. Ses deux mains prirent appuie contre le bureau sous lui, s'affaissant presque dessus avant de fermer fortement les yeux. Journée pourri. Week-end pourri. Cours particuliers pourri. Professeur de mathématiques... non pas pourri... il ne pourrait jamais dire quelque chose de mal sur l'homme... Il était foutu.

-On ne va vraiment rien faire ensemble ? Interrogea une voix grave derrière son dos.

Dans un sursaut, les bras de Stiles se dérobèrent sous lui. Ses bras ne le portant plus, le jeune homme attendit le contact brutal de son menton avec son bureau mais rien ne se passa car deux bras fort et très musclé le retint à temps pour finalement le plaquer contre un corps tout aussi fort et très musclé.

Le temps se suspendit.

Le dos contre le torse de son Professeur. Sans bouger. Stiles s'arrêta de respirer.

-Ça va ? Lui demanda Derek, son souffle chaud atteignant son oreille.

-Oui, répondit l'étudiant dans un couinement très virile.

Et avec ce mot, la respiration lui revint enfin mais pas la mobilité. Il était toujours scotché dos à l'homme et n'osant faire un seul geste. Heureusement (ou malheureusement), l'homme derrière lui bougea pour lui et, doucement, il le tourna face au Hale. Stiles se laissa faire durant tout le processus mais n'osa pas regarder l'homme quand finalement ils se retrouvèrent face à face. Celui-ci avait toujours ses grandes mains poser sur ses bras et le maintenait contre le bureau sous lui. Cette situation rappelait à Stiles une autre situation particulièrement similaire vécu cette même semaine.

-Regarde moi.

La demande faite, Stiles n'en fit tout de même rien pour la satisfaire. Bien trop honteux et se demandant si le Hale avait bien tout entendu. Deux mains se posèrent sur ses joues avant que son visage ne soit relever. Ses yeux en rencontrèrent d'autres plus intense.

-C'est bien mieux comme ça, dit le Hale tout en souriant légèrement.

Sourire qui fit littéralement fondre Stiles sur place. Une douce chaleur se propagea dans tout son corps et il sentait même ses joues chauffés sous le regard de braise de l'autre.

-Tu- Vous- Professeur ? Balbutia Stiles, ne sachant que dire d'autre face à la soudaine proximité de l'homme.

-On pourrait peut être passer aux exercices pratiques, qu'en dites vous Monsieur Stilinski ? Questionna le professeur avec une voix plus grave et basse.

Le cœur de l'hyperactif prit un rythme effréné. Son professeur de mathématiques alias super beau gosse Derek Hale venait bien de lui proposer de coucher ensemble ? Faire la bête à deux dos ? Touche pipi ? Et autres expressions qui revenaient au même c'est-à-dire au sexe ?! Par les couilles écailleuses d'Aquaman !

-Mais nous pouvons aussi continuer les exercices de tout à l'heure si vous préférez ? Fit Derek, un peu hésitant face à l'immobilisme du jeune homme. Retirant ses mains des joues rougit par la gêne et faisant quelques pas en arrière. Mettant une certaine distance entre les deux hommes.

Oh putain NON !

-NON ! Hurla réellement l'hyperactif avant de se reprendre. Je veux dire... non je veux passer aux cours pratiques Professeur !

Déterminer, Stiles fixa obstinément les orbes verts forêt de l'homme plus âgée. Il n'allait sûrement pas laisser cette chance lui échapper. Il voulait avoir son professeur Sexy contre lui, son corps et ses mains fortes le toucher. Il le voulait lui. Derek Hale.

Voyant la détermination présente dans les yeux whisky du jeune homme, Derek se rapprocha doucement. Il posa à nouveau ses mains sur les joues de l'autre puis pressa ses lèvres contre celles du brun.

Au fur et à mesure du baiser passionné, Stiles sentait les mains se serrer autour de son visage.

-Stiles, dit doucement Derek alors qu'il plongeait ses yeux dans ceux si profond de Stiles.

-Derek, répondit en retour Stiles. Le nom de son professeur roulant sur sa langue et donnant un frisson involontaire à l'homme qui l'entendait prononcer son nom pour la première fois.

-Tu le veux vraiment ? Insista l'homme, priant pour que le plus jeune ne change pas d'avis mais n'ayant pas envie de le forcer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Lemon xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stiles hésita un court instant avant de donner un petit hochement de tête face à la demande de l'autre. L'hyperactif sentit son cœur battre sourdement comme si il voulait sauter hors de sa poitrine.

Derek pris son hochement de tête en signe d'accord et planta un autre baiser sur les lèvres de Stiles. Celui-ci se sentit frissonner au retour du contact de la langue de Derek contre sa langue. Stiles gémit doucement dans la bouche du beau ténébreux quand il l'embrassa. Les mains fortes de Derek trouvèrent leur chemin vers la taille de Stiles et avec un rapprochement brutal. Ils finirent tous deux poitrine contre poitrine alors qu'ils continuaient à partager le délicieux baiser.

Stiles n'avait jamais ressenti quelque chose comme ça avant, une force plus grande que lui et qui lui donnait envie de faire quelque chose comme dévorer de ses dents la bouche du beau professeur. Il embrassait Derek avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme au point que l'on pouvait entendre les bruits de sa bouche se refermer sur celle du bel Apollon ainsi que les gémissements étouffés qui faisaient écho à l'intérieur de l'espace clos. Derek, de son autre main, sentit la poitrine de l'autre se soulever avec rapidité. Voulant ralentir la chose, le Hale fit de son mieux pour pousser fermement Stiles afin de pouvoir respirer.

Le baiser casser. L'esprit du brun était complètement ailleurs, le rendant étourdi et le souffle court. Il n'avait jamais eu un baiser aussi bon et passionné, au point qu'il pouvait sentir une bosse de plus en plus grande dans son pantalon. Et cela ne s'arrêta pas là lorsque le baiser reprit avec toujours plus d'intensité.

Tous les fantasmes que Stiles avait pu avoir sur le beau ténébreux en face de lui n'étaient rien par rapport à ce qu'il vivait là maintenant. Fort, passionné, lascif, dominant et électrisant. Derek représentait bien tout ces mots. Le faisant se sentir faible et fort à la fois entre les bras de l'autre. Et bien qu'il avait du mal à respirer, il aima chaque minute de ce baiser.

Derek s'écarta une nouvelle fois du baiser avant de grignoter le cou de Stiles. Le brun laissa échapper un gémissement rauque lorsque Derek suça et lécha la peau au parfum sucré, la sueur collait aux cheveux du brun. Le Hale prit le corps collé au sien avant de le tirer un peu plus loin, essayant de l'amener vers le lit non loin d'eux. Avec un bruit sourd, Stiles gémit quand il sentit son dos rencontrer son matelas, laissant échapper un râle à l'impact.

Les bouches se séparèrent et les souffles se répercutèrent sur les lèvres en face de l'autre. Inconsciemment, Derek se lécha les lèvres quand ses yeux tombèrent sur le cou pâle et exposé de Stiles. Il s'y précipita rapidement et Stiles, surpris, gémit profondément. Derek laissa sa main glisser sur le jeune homme alors qu'il tentait de défaire le haut qui couvrait son buste. En deux en trois mouvements, la chemise du brun était ouverte sur le torse pâle, ce qui augmenta beaucoup l'excitation de l'homme. Ses yeux errèrent vers le bas, admirant le corps mince et délectable aux muscles finement ciselés. Stiles était vraiment parfait.

Derek remonta son visage plus haut et glissa sa langue sur les douces lèvres de Stiles tandis que ses mains pressaient les pectoraux de l'autre et commencèrent dans le même temps à les pétrir doucement.

-Derek ! Haleta Stiles avant de pousser un cris surpris quand il sentit les pouces du professeur courir sur ses mamelons durcis.

Stiles sentit ses doigts se crisper et griffés le dos musclé de l'homme au dessus de lui. Son dos s'arqua en raison de la brusque secousse de plaisir qui se déroula tout au long de son corps. Derek lui donna un petit rire taquin quand il effleura ses lèvres contre celles du plus jeune. Un gémissement suivie par un autre gémissement sourd accompagna les caresses de Derek sur les points sensibles du brun. L'enseignant finit par verrouiller ses lèvres avec celles de l'étudiant pour étouffer ses gémissements de plaisirs qui le rendait complètement fou. Ce qui empêcha efficacement le plus jeune de libérer trop rapidement la tension sexuelle qui bouillonnait à l'intérieur de lui. Une autre vague de gémissements étouffés rempli la salle quand les deux hommes laissèrent leurs langues explorées la bouche de l'autre.

L'esprit de Stiles faisait un véritable marathon face aux pensées sensuelles et lascives pour le dieu vivant au dessus de lui. L'aura de force qui irradiait de ce corps musclé ainsi que la faim qui couvait le regard de flammes, faisait se geler sur place le jeune homme. C'était si différent de la façon dont il avait toujours vu le Professeur, stoïque et froid. Qui aurait cru que sous toute cette masse de muscles d'acier se trouvait en faite un être chaud bouillant et impatient. Stiles était à la fois surpris et très allumé en même temps. Sans parler du fait qu'il était aussi molesté à l'instant même par son Professeur Super Sexy.

Stiles se sentait complètement grisé par la force de l'homme qui était capable de lui faire pousser des gémissements de plaisirs inouïs et d'être dans un tel état de faiblesse.

Mais l'hyperactif ne voulait pas dire son dernier mot. Le match se poursuivait maintenant au lit et non plus en cours. Que le combat commence !

Petit Emmerdeur VS Professeur Sexy

Avec un sifflement à travers ses dents serrées, Stiles saisi le col de l'homme, qui fut surpris par le geste, et inversa leurs positions avec une traction. Stiles arracha le tee-shirt de l'homme. Dévoilant à sa vue, le corps en forme du dieu grec. Stiles se lécha les lèvres et avant que Derek ne puisse réagir, il se jeta sur le professeur pour l'épingler contre le matelas.

Du moins c'est ce qu'aurait voulu faire Stiles à son Professeur Sexy...

Voilà ce qui c'était réellement passé:

Avec un sifflement à travers ses dents serrées, Stiles saisi le col de l'homme, qui fut surpris par le geste, et essaya d'inverser leurs positions avec une traction. Mais il n'arrivait même pas à faire bouger d'un centimètre ce tas de muscles. En désespoir de cause, le jeune homme prit à deux mains le tee-shirt de l'homme et tira d'un coup dessus pour le déchirer... enfin essaya car même cela Stiles ne le réussit nullement. S'évertuant au contraire à tiré encore et encore dessus, soufflant de frustration et pestant au possible.

-Bordel mais il est fait en quoi ton haut ?! En Mithril ?!

Derek rit profondément face à la frustration du plus jeune.

-Un coup de main ? Demanda, amuser, Derek.

-Plutôt un coup de ciseau ça serait mieux. Ou alors d'épée. Souffla Stiles avant d'abandonner et de relâcher le haut de l'autre.

Petit Emmerdeur: 0

VS

T-shirt mithril: 1

L'homme se releva puis fit passer son T-shirt par dessus sa tête. La huitième merveille du monde se révéla juste devant les yeux du jeune hyperactif. Tout en muscle et en pectoraux gonflés à bloque, Stiles se lécha les lèvres et avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, Derek se jeta sur lui. À son tour il lui retira définitivement sa chemise avant de l'épingler délicieusement, de sa masse musculaire, contre le matelas. Quand Derek se blottit contre le cou de Stiles, le brun lui répondit en jetant sa tête en arrière et en se laissant aller pour que le dieu vivant puisse le dévorer. N'étant tout de même pas en reste, Stiles lui rendit la faveur d'il y a quelques temps et avec ses doigts fins, roula l'un des mamelons de Derek entre eux. Stiles rit quand il sentit Derek réagir, saisissant son poignet incriminé, pour finalement le relâcher et laisser l'hyperactif jouer avec ses mamelons.

-Stiles !

Derek sursauta et gémit quand Stiles dévia une de ses mains vers son sexe enserrer dans son pantalon. Le jeune professeur résista à l'envie de bouger ses hanches vers l'avant mais leurs renflements obscènes se retrouvèrent tout de même écrasés l'un sur l'autre. Derek ne sut jamais qui de lui ou de son jeune amant avait fait le premier pas.

Petit Emmerdeur: 1

VS

Professeur Sexy: 0

L'homme saisit finalement la taille du brun, cédant à ses envies, avant de pousser ses hanches vers la raideur de son amant. Puis il s'empressa de fermer ses lèvres autour de l'autre bouton de chaire de Stiles.

-Oh mon dieu !

Stiles haletait, impuissant face au trop pleins de sensations avant de saisir une poignée des cheveux du professeur. Stiles savait que sa poitrine pouvait être une zone sensible, ayant fait beaucoup de pratiques sur lui même à partir du moment où il avait rencontré pour la première fois son Professeur Super Sexy Hale. Mais cette sensation de plaisir était un tout nouveau sentiment pour lui et il sentait sa queue pulser contre son boxer comme si elle criait grâce. Voulant être touché par les mêmes mains expertes qui s'occupaient de ses mamelons.

Derek aspira le mamelon du brun et enroula le bout de sa langue autour tout en resserrant son étreinte. Faisant gémir Stiles et lui envoyant de multiples vagues de plaisir électrique dans tout le corps. Le Hale sourit contre sa poitrine quand il entendit le brun pousser un gémissement particulièrement fort. Sa main était passé entre les jambes de l'autre pour s'accrocher à sa ceinture.

Et avec une forte emprise, et un Stiles distrait, Derek tira sur le pantalon dans un seul mouvement, emportant le boxer avec, ce qui fit que la queue du jeune homme jaillit d'un coup. La libération fit presque hurler de plaisir Stiles.

Petit Emmerdeur: 1

VS

Professeur Sexy: 1

Derek prit un air émerveiller devant le corps désormais nu de son amant. Ce corps qui exultait de sensualité et de luxure. Le Hale commença alors à vénérer ce corps, sa bouche s'occupa du haut tandis que sa main libre s'enroula autour de la queue du brun. Derek haleta et souffla sur la poitrine de Stiles quand il sentit la virilité chaude et dur vibrer avec force dans sa main. Il ne pouvait pas croire que cette personne aux allures parfois si innocente puisse être si obscène.

Sans avertissement, Derek commença à faire des vas-et-viens sur le sexe en main alors qu'il continuait à baiser chaque parcelle de peau sur la poitrine de son amant.

-Bon sang ! Derek ! Cria Stiles de plaisir.

Il pouvait à peine sortir des mots de par son souffle irrégulier et saccadé de gémissements. Lentement Derek s'aventura sur la poitrine essoufflé de Stiles jusqu'à ce qu'il atteignit son cou. Sa main continua à prendre soin de sa queue jusqu'à ce que sa fente commença à faire couler du pré-sperme.

La main était rapide et utilisait son pouce pour faire tourbillonner le nectar clair partout sur la tête sensibles de Stiles, les hanches pâles se mettait plus en avant pour en avoir plus, toujours plus.

Les expériences sexuelles de Stiles ne pouvait aller aussi loin que de se faire plaisir lui-même et découvrir cette nouvelle sensation avec des mains qui lui imposaient ce rythme était vraiment merveilleuse.

Stiles finit par enfin trouver la force et tendit la main. Il défie fébrilement la ceinture du professeur et poussa son pantalon. Derek gémit doucement quand son sexe fut à son tour libérer de sa prison de tissus. Stiles haleta face à sa taille avant que Derek ne presse leurs queues entre leurs abdos. Les deux gémirent avant de laisser leurs lèvres se rencontrer une fois de plus. Ils commencèrent à bouger leurs hanches, se frottant l'un contre l'autre.

Ainsi eu lieu une autre série de gémissements étouffés et affamés. Stiles griffait avec force le dos de l'autre, tandis que leurs queues glissaient l'une contre l'autre, tout en douceur grâce à leur pré-sperme. Stiles s'arracha au baiser et pressa son front contre celui de Derek.

-Prends-moi... Stiles lâcha ses mots dans un halètement lourd.

-Prend moi. Continua-t-il en regardant profondément dans les yeux de Derek qui tourbillonnait dans une flamme couleur whisky.

Stiles était déterminé à donner son corps à l'homme en face de lui. L'homme qu'il aimait. Bien que cela le rende quelque peu nerveux d'aller jusqu'au bout, il sentit à l'intérieur de lui que tout allait bien se passer. Il voulait Derek en lui.

Derek fut un court instant étonné par la plainte de Stiles. Analysant la demande avant qu'elle ne monte jusqu'à son cerveau enfiévré. Il fini par doucement hocher la tête avant d'effleurer ses lèvres contre celles de Stiles puis de placer sa paume contre le bas du dos du brun pour le rapprocher. Avec beaucoup de douceur et de précaution, Derek commença la préparation du brun à sa venue. Un par un, les doigts de l'homme s'infiltraient en Stiles. Aider par le lubrifiant que Stiles lui avait dit de prendre dans la table de chevet, en plus des préservatifs.

Derek prit son temps pour le préparer. Se mettant à l'écoute des soupirs de douleurs bientôt mêlés à ceux de plaisirs du soumis. Au bout d'un moment, et avec une profonde inspiration, Derek poussa finalement son sexe recouvert d'un préservatif contre l'entrée interdite de Stiles. Celui-ci grogna de douleur alors que la verge commença à envahir ses entrailles. Stiles siffla à la douleur qui s'étendait dans son corps, l'homme n'était clairement pas un petit gabarit bien au contraire.

-Détend-toi... murmura Derek d'une voix rauque quand il ralentit son membre rigide.

Le beau professeur laissa échapper un soupir quand il sentit les parois de Stiles se presser sensuellement sur sa queue alors que l'entrée l'engloutissait lentement. Le brun se mordit les lèvres quand il commença à sentir le plaisir brûlant commencé à se multiplier profondément à l'intérieur de son corps. De son côté, Derek continua à haleter et à gémir face à la sensation de son sexe presser contre les contours de Stiles.

-Oh mon dieu... Haleta Stiles.

Il sentit tout à coup Derek se retirer, lui laissant comme un vide. Un profond soupir lui échappa. Il voulait que le beau professeur le remplisse encore. C'est pourquoi lorsque Derek s'enfonça à nouveau, Stiles gémit bruyamment et s'accrocha au dos de l'homme. Celui-ci soupira à la sensation douce, chaude et serré que lui offrait l'entrée de Stiles. Son pré-sperme recouvrît rapidement les parois du préservatif qui était emprisonné dans les contours palpitantes qu'offrait l'orifice. Avec lenteur et des coups réguliers, Derek commença à imposer son rythme. Le mouvement commença à faire s'étourdir le jeune étudiant dans une certaine luxure. L'homme se sentait particulièrement bien à l'intérieur de lui.

Derek attrapa l'érection de Stiles, s'affaissant sur le corps écrasé contre le matelas. Stiles gémit à la poussée et à la caresse, fermant les yeux pour laisser les vagues sensuelles le surmonter. L'homme ténébreux s'attaqua à nouveau au bouton de chair gonflé du plus jeune qui gémit de surprise. Instinctivement, Stiles poussa vers l'avant, ce qui enfonça encore plus le sexe profondément en lui et percuta, dans le même temps, directement sa prostate.

Le brun hurla de pur plaisir. Derek cacha son sourire quand il l'entendit puis continua à frotter sa queue contre cette petite merveille gonflée.

Sans avertissement, l'homme poussa plus profondément en l'autre tandis que son doigt continua à malmener son mamelon. L'étudiant poussa un profond hurlement d'extase. Il n'avait jamais ressenti quelque chose comme ça. Comme une vague de luxure charnelle qui le dévorait dans un brasier.

Alors que l'esprit de Stiles essayait de se remettre du coup passionné, Derek prit un rythme plus poussée tout en touchant sa prostate avec des coups forts et rapides. Stiles y répondit avec des cris, saisissant le corps au dessus du siens comme s'il attrapait le dernier vestige de sa santé mentale. Chaque coup était un véritable supplice. Un délicieux supplice qu'il était prêt à subir encore et encore.

-Plus fort ! Cria le soumis à travers un fort gémissement guttural.

-Bon sang Stiles ! Grogna Derek en réponse, soutenant un rythme plus rapide.

Dans la chambre, seul les gémissements, les cris et le bruit des hanches pouvait être entendu. Les sons obscènes se faisaient entendre à chaque mouvement des corps collants et en sueur des deux hommes.

-Plus vite ! Exigea le jeune homme au bord du précipice. Je-je veux te sentir encore plus !

Derek céda pleinement à la demande de son jeune amant. Imposant un rythme rapide de ses hanches contre les fesses rebondis de l'hyperactif.

-Non ! Hurla Stiles. Arrête Derek !

Surpris par les cris du jeune homme. Derek s'arrêta brusquement de bouger mais resta tout de même en lui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Stiles ? Je t'ai fait mal ? S'inquiéta le professeur, ayant peur d'avoir fait du mal à l'homme qu'il aimait.

Stiles haleta et se força à parler sans pousser des gémissements fort embarrassant.

-Non ne t'inquiète pas, Derek. Tu ne m'as pas fait de mal. Tu es parfait ! Tout est parfait !

-Alors quoi ? Demanda l'homme.

-C'est juste que je... l'étudiant hésita. Je voudrais juste te sentir entièrement.

D'un petit geste, il bougea ses fesses qui enserrait le sexe de l'homme.

-Tu- fit le professeur sidéré et n'osant pas en dire plus, se demandant si il avait bien compris la demande de l'autre.

-Oui je veux vraiment te sentir, le regard de Stiles se fit sérieux. Sans barrière entre nous, sans préservatif.

Derek resta un moment en suspens. Ce qui paniqua un peu le jeune homme qui voulut se rétracter.

-Mais si tu ne veux pas, c'est pas grave hein ? Après tout bien que ce soit ma première fois et que je me suis aussi fait dépister juste après que vous m'ayez proposé ces « cours particuliers » ce week-end-D'ailleurs, en passant, je suis clean !-Je comprendrais si vous ne voulez pas l'enlever. Avec un corps comme le vôtre, ça m'étonnerais pas que vous ayez eu plusieurs conquêtes. Nerveux, Stiles ne fit nullement attention au fait qu'il était revenu au vouvoiement avec l'autre homme et continua sa diatribe. Pas que je vous traite de gars qui couche à droite et à gauche mais voilà je comprendrais que vous ne vouliez sûrement pas prendre un risque avec toutes les maladies qui traînent. J'ai d'ailleurs fais des recherches récemment sur un truc vraiment dégueu qu'on chope par le sexe et c'était vr-

Une bouche chaude engloba le flot de parole discontinue de Stiles. Le baiser réussi par faire taire l'hyperactif, en plus de doucement calmer sa panique et ses folles idées. Avec lenteur, Derek sortie du corps de Stiles tout en maintenant le baiser en place et même intensifiant celui-ci. Distrayant brillamment Stiles qui fini par repérer le manège du professeur quand celui-ci sortit complètement de son corps et cassa le baiser en même temps.

-Que ?

-Chuuuut. Chuchota Derek.

Le regard chaud et imposant de l'homme cloua le bec à l'étudiant.

-Bien maintenant tu vas m'écouter attentivement Stiles. Celui-ci hocha la tête, ne pipant mot. Tout d'abord ne me parle plus jamais de sujets impliquant des maladies sexuellement transmissibles pendant qu'on fait l'amour, car cela est très perturbant. Stiles hocha la tête, la bouche close. Ensuite je n'ai pas de multiples conquêtes comme tu peux le penser et je fais encore moins ce genre de choses avec mes étudiants. Tu vas peut être trouver cela très cliché mais je... Derek se mordilla la lèvre inférieure tandis que Stiles était tout ouïe. Je ne couche jamais avec quelqu'un sans avoir au préalable de réels sentiments envers cette personne. Et toi, Stiles Stilinski, l'insupportable petit emmerdeur de ma classe. Stiles se vexa un peu face à l'appellation. Tu es la première personne avec laquelle je couche depuis bien longtemps et pour qui j'ai... des sentiments très fort.

La confession de Derek, fit lentement son chemin vers le cerveau en ébullition de Stiles. L'homme en face de lui avait vraiment des sentiments pour lui ? Stiles Stilinski ? Hyperactif gringalet et ne sachant pas se la fermer quand il le fallait ? Surtout en plein sexe ? Il n'en revenait tout simplement pas. Une expression de totale surprise était peinte sur son visage et cela aurait put être comique pour Derek mais la situation était tout à fait sérieuse. Et celui-ci voyait bien que le jeune homme n'avait pas l'air de trop y croire. Alors quitte à le surprendre, autant le surprendre jusqu'au bout.

Le beau ténébreux s'approcha des lèvres du plus jeune et avant de l'embrasser, il lui souffla les plus beaux mots du monde pour Stiles:

-Je t'aime, murmura l'homme avant de s'enfoncer d'un coup dans le corps sous lui. Le préservatif envoler par on ne sait quel miracle.

Stiles cria sous le geste. Les sensations étaient bien meilleures, il pouvait tout ressentir du sexe imposant et palpitant en lui mais surtout il pouvait ressentir tout l'amour que l'homme lui vouait. Le monde de Stiles ne tournait plus qu'autour de l'homme au dessus de lui, contre lui, en lui... et c'était vraiment incroyablement jouissif. Il pouvait mourir en paix maintenant surtout après avoir été mis ainsi KO par son amour de Professeur Sexy.

Victoire par KO du Professeur Sexy !

-Derek ! Ah Derek ! Gémit encore et encore Stiles, sous les coups de hanche de l'homme.

Les seuls mots que Stiles ne réussit à dire par la suite n'était plus que le nom de l'homme qu'il aimait et qui l'aimait en retour.

-Stiles ! Hurla Derek quand il sentit son sexe serré par l'étroite entrée.

Un frisson parcourut son corps alors que sa semence jaillit, hors de lui, pour aller au plus profond de son amant. Il frémit encore et émis un gémissement sourd quand une autre salve de son essence se dirigea en Stiles.

Le sexe du plus jeune toujours en main, Stiles se mit à hurler des paroles incohérentes tandis que sa propre vague de plaisir explosa sur son ventre. D'autres gémissements s'échappa de ses lèvres rougit et gonflés par les baisers en sentant le liquide brûlant de Derek frappé sa prostate.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Fin Lemon xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Les deux hommes haletait, le souffle haché et agrippant tout ce qui pouvait les garder ensemble pendant qu'ils essayaient de reprendre leurs esprits après le fabuleux orgasme.

Stiles relâcha finalement le dos de l'autre, ses bras tombèrent sur le matelas, totalement abandonné. Tout comme Derek qui tomba sur le jeune homme.

Stiles laissa échapper un dernier soupir après que Derek roula sur le côté pour le laisser respirer. On ne pouvait nier que les deux avaient atteint l'orgasme le plus intense qu'ils aient jamais connu. Derek se tourna vers Stiles. Il fixa ses yeux vert forêt dans ceux du jeune homme haletant.

La passion, la complicité et l'amour. Tout était dit dans leurs yeux.

Derek se pencha pour embrasser le jeune homme et celui-ci rassembla ses forces pour embrasser l'autre en retour. Les deux continuèrent à s'embrasser jusqu'à ce que l'air manque à leurs poumons.

-Ça va ? Demanda Derek, prévenant, avec une voix plus rauque que d'habitude dû à ses précédents grondements de plaisirs.

Il haleta contre les lèvres de Stiles tandis que leurs fronts se pressaient l'un contre l'autre.

Stiles fit un signe de tête et donna aux lèvres de Derek un autre baiser.

-Merveilleusement bien, déclara Stiles tandis que leurs yeux continuaient à tenir le regard de l'autre. Je t'aime...

La déclaration de Stiles fit sourire Derek qui l'embrassa à nouveau avant de répondre à l'autre:

-Je t'aime aussi.

Un silence apaisant prit place dans la chambre. Les bras du jeune professeur rapprochèrent le corps pâle au sien, le prenant directement dans ses bras. Stiles poussa un léger soupir ravie par l'initiative et appréciait grandement de se retrouver contre cette source de chaleur bienfaitrice. Derek huma les cheveux humides de l'étudiant, aimant son odeur mais aussi le contact de son corps contre le sien.

-Au faites ! Vous ne m'aviez pas promis un rendez-vous Professeur ? Stiles rompit le silence, releva la tête puis sourit à Derek quand il commença enfin à reprendre son souffle.

-Peut être l'année prochaine ? Répondit Derek avec un petit rire rauque face la moue du jeune homme.

Fin du match

* * *

(*)Ce petit jeu de mot vient de Zessliana, merci à toi ;3

Aaaaah l'Armistice ! Un accord conclu entre des armées ennemies afin de mettre fin au combat. Définition prise sur le net !

Personnellement je préfère le baiser de paix ou plutôt le lemon~ de paix~

Et vous que préférez-vous ?

Reviews ?

Oh allez dernière petite blague sur les profs:

Si tous les cons étaient des fleurs alors la salle des profs serait le plus beau des jardin !

BOOM !!!! Et je me retire ;3


End file.
